the way to hokage resident
by Sabakyou
Summary: temari yang ada keperluan ke tempat hokage ternyata bertemu dengan shikamaru dan terjadi hal tak terduga. hohoho.. bad summary
1. Chapter 1

khakhakha...

ini fanfic pertama saya ^U^

senangnya.

jangan lupa review ya ^^

arigatou minna-san XD

* * *

SunaGakure

"Hahhhhhhh…. Gaara kau lama sekali.. Kankuro kemana kau??", Temari berteriak-teriak gak jelas, yang jelas sih mereka mau pergi ke Konoha untuk urusan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ano, Temari-nee chan. Tampaknya aku gak bisa ikut. Aku harus menyelesaikan jurus-jurus baruku", Kankuro lari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ano… Temari-nee chan. Aku juga enggak bisa. Aku lupa ada janji kencan sama matsuri. Jadi Temari-nee chan saja yang pergi yak. Berkas-berkasnya ada di meja aku", Gaara yang sebetulnya dalam masa-masa malas dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan Matsuri menolak kewajiban yang dia tanggung.

* * *

KonohaGakure

"Hoooooooohhhhhhhh…… gawat.. gawat.. gawat!! Tampaknya aku tersesat", Temari kebingungan dengan jalan-jalan di Konoha. Padahal dia sudah pernah kesini sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ahhh…. uah jalan gak ada orang. Dan kenapa yang ada hanya pohon-pohon saja", Temari sangking frutasi berteriak-teriak.

Bruukk…

"Aduuhh… siapa sih yang menaruh barang di tengah jalan begini", Temari tersandung sesuatu, dan membuatnya terjatuh. "Eh, kok gak sakit yak. Malah empuk".

Ternyata Temari tersandung Shikamaru yang lagi tertidur. Temari jatuh TEPAT di ATAS Shikamaru. Dan dadanya Temari ada tepat di wajah Shikamaru.

"Heeeiiii… apa-apaan ini kenapa berat sekali", Shikamaru langsung terbangun. Dan meremas apa yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………"

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja", Temari langsung memukul wajah yang meremas dadanya.

"Hei kau, kenapa langsung memukulku. Dasar wanita", Shikamaru langsung marah-marah dan pipinya sekarang merah bengkak. "Eh!! Kau bukannya kunoichi dari SunaGakure. Sabaku no Temari"

"Shikamaru?"

"Ah, dasar. Selalu saja kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu di hari yang menyenangkan begini . mendokusei", Shikamaru menggurutu karena Temari sudah membangunkannya dan memukulnya. "Lagian ngepain kau kemari tak ada kerjaan saja"

"Tidak ada kerjaan katamu?? Enak saja aku punya banyak urusan si sini", Temari kesal karena di bentak oleh Shikamaru.

"Disini? Dengan ku?"

"Enak saja denganmu. Aku ada urusan dengan hokage bukan denganmu"

"Oh, aku kira kalau mau ke tempat hokage ngepain keu ke sini?"

"Eee… sebetulnya aku te.. ter.. errr.."

"Tersesat? Heh bilang dari awal dong", nada Shikamaru seperti mengejek.

"Heh.. aku tidak tersesat, tapi hanya sedang berjalan-jalan", Temari membantah.

"Hoh, kau jalan-jalan sampai ke pedalaman sini?"

"Iya iya… aku mengakuinya . Aku tersesat dan akhirnya sampai disini dan menemukan bahwa dadaku di remas oleh mu", Temari merenggut ngambek.

"Aku meremas dadamu, karena dadamu itu ada di depan wajahku dan dadamu itu menghalangi napasku. Makanya aku meremas dadamu. Kau paham itu. mendokusei", Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau!!! Tak usah mengulang kata-kata 'dadamu' kepadaku!!", sekarang Temari menyesali pekartaannya malu, sambil memeluk dadanya.

"Hoh, tapi dadamu lumayan besar dan empuk. Lumayan buat pengetahuan", Shikamaru mulai mengejek, dengan mata yang menatap dada Temari seakan mau di makan.

"Kauuu… sudah ku bilang jangan bahas tentang dadaku dan apa-apaan itu matamu", wajah Temari semakin merah karena malu.

"Heh, lagian kau juga sudah menamparku. Padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa. Dan juga kau itu masih menindihku. Kau tau itu. Mendokusei. Apa kau ingin menciumku hah", Shikamaru mulai menggoda temari denga tatapan menatap dada Temari.

PLAK!!

"Apa-apaan kau menatapku seperti itu", Temari langsung menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei… kau itu. Kau sudah membuat kedua pipiku bengkak. Kau tahu itu", kata Shikamaru sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sekarang memerah karena di tampar oleh Temari.

"Hah.. sudah aku mau pulang saja. Malas melihat kau. Kalau mau ke kantor Hokage pergi saja sana", Shikamaru mau akan berdiri pulang tapi di tahan oleh Temari.

"tung.. tunggu dulu aku tidak sedang jalan-jalan. Aku benar-benar tersesat", temari memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Heh, keu kira dengan minta maaf saja bisa meluluhkan hatiku", Shikamaru akan meu berdiri lagi, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Temari.

"Shikamaru.. aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menamparmu", Temari berkata sambil menyentuh pipi Shikamaru.

"Cium", kata Shikamaru.

"Hah?? Cium?? Cium apa", Temari tidak mengerti.

"Cium, baru akau akan mengantarmu ke tempat Hokage", Shikamaru mengajak barter.

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa aku harus menciummu.", wajah Temari kembali memerah lagi.

"Jelas karena kau telah menamparku 2 kali dan menindihku lama sekali dan aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Hokage", Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Ughhh… baiklah", akhirnya Temari mengalah.

Temari mencium di bibir Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka akan di cium di bibir. Karena Shikamaru sangat menyukai sensasinya. Maka dia meneruskannya dan menyelusuri seluruh mulut Temari, menghisap bibirnya. Berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Dan melakukan ciuman yang dalam lagi. menghisap bibirnya. menjelajahi lehernya dan menjilat kupingnya. kembali lagi ke bibirnya. sampai akhirnya Temari mendorong Shikamaru.

Hosh hosh..

"Heh.. kau menciumku di bibir" , Tanya Shikamaru

Hosh hosh..

"Kau, kenapa kau melakukannya", wajah Temari memerah

"Aku? Aku melakukan apa", Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Kau, cara kau menciumku. Berbeda dengan yang aku lakukan dengan adik-adikku"

"Berbeda bagaimana. Memang seharusnya kalau orang melakukan ciuman seperti itu", Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Iya tapi kau juga meremas dadaku lagi", wajah Temari memerah dan dengan mengapa seperti ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Heh.. kenapa itu wajar. Sudahlah aku sudah mendapatkan bibirmu. Ayo aku antar ke tempat Hokage", Shikamaru berdiri, tapi di tahan untuk yang ketiga kalinya oleh Temari.

* * *

nya~~~

capeknya =="

niatnya cuma 1 chapter doang. tapi malah jadi 2 chapter.

jadi untuk selanjutnya mohon tunggu sebentar ya ^^

hoh.

tampaknya untuk chapter berikutnya tambah bagus ^^

khukhukhukhukkhu


	2. Chapter 2

khakhakhakha....

berjumpa lagi dengan saya

khukhukhu...

sebelumnya maaf kalo updatenya lama, maklum ada ujian yang merepotkan *bakar ujian*

yah, jadinya.. beginilah cerita untuk selanjutnya.

maaf kalo jadi aneh ceritanya.

arigatou minna-san ^^

* * *

sebelumnya:

"kau, kenapa kau melakukannya", wajah temari memerah

"aku? Aku melakukan apa", Tanya shikamaru dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"kau, cara kau menciumku. Berbeda dengan yang aku lakukan dengan adik-adikku"

"berbeda bagaimana. Memang seharusnya kalau orang melakukan ciuman seperti itu", shikamaru menjelaskan.

"iya tapi kau juga meremas dadaku lagi", wajah temari memerah dan dengan mengapa seperti ingin merasakannya lagi.

"heh.. kenapa itu wajar. Sudahlah aku sudah mendapatkan bibirmu. Ayo aku antar ke tempat hokage", shikamaru berdiri, tapi di tahan untuk yang ketiga kalinya oleh temari.

* * *

"Heh?? Knapa lagi kau. Bukannya aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku mau", Shikamaru tampak bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh Temari.

"Eee…. Tapi Shikamaru. Aku masih..", Wajah Temari tambah merah dan memasang tampang puppy-eyesnya.

Shikamaru P.O.V.

"heee…. Kenapa ini wanita. Tiba-tiba langsung memasang wajah yang serasa ingin di peluk saja. menyusahkan hasratku saja. Dan juga tumben sekali dia tidak memarahiku"

Nomal P.O.V.

"Heh.. kau masih apa?", tampang Shikamaru masih menahan hasrat dengan memalingkan muka dari Temari tapi entah mengapa ingin sekali untuk melumat bibirnya atau meremas dadanya.

"ee… itu.. aku.. aku.. aku ma..", Temari belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba.

Heeemm… ehem hem heeemmmm….. ah. Aaaahhh… Shika.. heeemm… Shikamaru…..

Hosh hosh hosh…

"Shika.."

Heeemmm…. Aaaah… heeemmm…

Hosh hosh hosh

"Temari, aku.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi", Shikamaru dengan tampang mupengnya.

"Shikamaru?", Temari kembali dengan puppy-eyes sehingga meluhkan hasrat Shikamaru yang sudah sangat melebihi batasnya.

Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Temari, menjelajahi mulutnya, menjilat leher jenjangnya, menhirup wangi rambutnya. Dan mulai menurunkan baju yang di kenakan oleh Temari. Kembali mencium bibirnya lalu mulai menurunkannya. Dan mengigit leher jenjang Temari, sehingga meninggalkan bekas.

Karena Shikamaru menghisap lehernya, Temari mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Shikamaru semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat mencapai buah dada Temari. Shikamaru mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Shikamaru?", Temari bingung kenapa Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya. "Shika.. aku menyukainnya", Temari dengan puppy-eyesnya.

Heeemmm..

Nggggg… aaahhhh.. heemmmm… shika.. nnggg

Setelah mendengar perkataan temari, Shikamaru tanpa ragu langsung menciumnya kembali dan melumat dadanya. Membuat temari semakin mengeluarkan desahan. Shikamaru melumat, menjilat, mengigit, menghisap dada temari. Sehingga membuat temari berteriak tertahan. Tangan kanannya meremas dada temari yang lainnya sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai turun dan memasuki lubang vaginya.

Aakk.. shikaa.. aahh…

Shikamaru bersemangat untuk memainkan jarinya di dalam lubang vaginya temari. Dan tiba-tiba temari memegang tangan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, sekarang giliranmu", temari membuka celana Shikamaru dan 'sang jantan'nya sudah berdiri tegak.

"hehe.. Shikamaru 'punyamu' sudah mulai keras", Temari berkata sambil melumat 'sang jantan' menjilatnya di ujung, menghisapnya, dan memsukkannya dalam-dalam ke dalam mulut berulang-ulang naik turun. Dan Shikamaru memegang kepala Temari untuk supaya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ngg.. aahh.. Te..mari a..ku sudah", dan dari 'sang jantan' keluar cairan dan masuk kedalam mulut Temari saat Temari mengulumnya.

"Ngg.. Shikamaru", Temari dengan tampang puppy-eyes sambil menjilat cairan tersebut dan memaikan jarinya yang terkena cairan.

"Maafkan aku Temari", Shikamaru mencium Temari dengan lembut, tanganya meremas dada temari dengan kasar, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya kembali masuk ke dalam lubang vagina. Dan sukses membuat temari mendesah.

"Temari aku sudah tidak tahan", Shikamaru langsung membuka paha Temari dan memasukkan'sang jantan' dengan kasar.

"Ngg.. akkk… aah.. Shika..maru sakit", Temari menahan dada Shikamaru, dan hampir menangis. Dan untuk menenangkan Temari, Shikamaru mencium Temari dengan lembut. Dan mendorong 'sanga jantan' dengan hati-hati.

"Shikamaru.. lebih cepat", ternyata Temari menyukainya. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru bergerak lebih cepat, Temari membantunya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya juga. Sambil Shikamaru meremas dan mengigit dada Temari.

"Aakk…. Ahhh.. ng ngggg… Te..mari… ak..u sudah tidak tahan", Shikamaru sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

"heem.. ahh.. iya boleh, lakukanlah Shika..maru di dalam ku.. ahh.. ngggg….", Shikamaru akhirnya mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Temari. Lalu Temari menjilat tangannya yang sudah dilumuri oleh jus 'sang jantan'. Dan Temari juga menjilat 'sang jantan' sehingga membuat Shikamaru turn on lagi. Temari menjilat dada bidang Shikamaru naik ke lehernya dan mancium Shikamaru. Sekarang posisi Temari berada di atas Shikamaru. Saat Temari ingin memasukkan 'sang jantan' lagi, Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin?", Temari bingung.

"Kau harus ke kantor Hokage kan.", Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu bisa nanti, sekarang aku hanya mau kamu ", Temari dengan puupy-eyesnya.

Shikamaru mencium Temari dengan lembut.

"Kita bisa melakukannya berulang-ulang besok setelah kau pulang dari kantor Hokage. Untuk sekarang kau harus ke sana dulu"

"Tapi aku lagi tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan Hokage", Temari menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar untuk menemui Hokage setelah itu kau bisa menginap di rumah ku", Shikamaru menawarkan.

"Hehe.. aku setuju..aku mencintaimu Shikamaru…", Temari memeluk Shikamaru.

"Hem.. aku juga mencintaimu Temari", Shikamaru mencium Temari.

Dan mereka akhirnya berjalan ke tempat Hokage. Dan dilanjutkan mneginap di rumah Shikamaru. Dan melakukan apa yang mereka tinggal tadi.

* * *

hoooooohhhhhhhhh........

selesai selesai.. akhirnya selesai juga ^^

bagaimana? aneh yak? ato ada yang kurang?

hehehe...

mohon reviewnya. dan kalo ada masukkan untuk saya /(==)\

terima kasih ^^


End file.
